sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Siheld Heatbreeze
Siheld Heatbreeze is a gnome mage. He is currently Ambassador of the Kirin Tor and master-abjurist. Biography Siheld Heatbreeze grew up in Brewnall Village, Dun Morogh. His parents both worked with the dwarves, and as the son of two merchants, he grew up meeting lots of people. Ofcourse, there was the Trogg-invasion. Since Brewnall Village is pretty close to Gnomeregan, Siheld's village got attacked by the Troggs aswell. Lots of buildings in Brewnall Village were destroyed and there was blood and bodies everywhere... Siheld's family fled to Ironforge like most other Gnomes and after a few weeks of being a refugee in the mountain-city, they continued their journey to the human kingdom of Stormwind. Stormwind City was an eye-opener for little Siheld, books and magic everywhere. After a while he started visiting the royal library more and more often and he even met a fellow Gnome named Zintu. This mysterious old lady learned him the ways of magic.. he practiced with her for years and years, until she stopped showing up.. Zintu had dissappeared. He got sick of the busy life in Stormwind and traveled trough the entire Eastern Kingdoms and eventually he ended taking the boat to Kalimdor.. Quiet and tranquil, that was what he tought when he entered Ashenvale for the very first time and he knew, that this was the place where he would stay for a while. Siheld learned a lot from the Kal'dorei and their devotion to Nature. New kinds of magic and new kinds of books. Ashenvale was also the place where he met Commander Miriel Alantha Veldrin and where he joined the Silverwing Outrunners, a group of people (mostly Elves) who devoted their lives to protect Ashenvale from the Warsong Clan and the corruption by the Satyrs. The reason he left is vague, but rumours go that the Kal'dorei were to arrogant for Siheld (strange, since he is pretty arrogant himself) Kalimdor was enough for Siheld and he decided he'd head back to Stormwind again. With several new skills and a brain full of knowledge, he got elected for the Stormwind Council. At the time, nobody knew that Siheld had been contacted by the Kirin'tor to press a law trough that the criminals in the Stormwind Vault would be handed over to the Kirin'tor in order to execute them. The other councilors disapproved the idea and after months of working for the Council, Siheld had to quit his job as a councilor and was send to Alterac to work on the rebuilding of Dalaran. Now, Siheld works as Ambassador for the Kirin'tor and still travels to all the corners of the world, finding new ways of magic and training his skills as master abjurist. Rumours say he found a way to create a forcefield inside someone and make it explode Appearance and personality A light-grey hair colour with a small mustache. Likes to dress simple and casual, loves his little floating crown. He is cocky but friendly, kind, outspoken and very very easy to piss off. His hobbies include playing with Magic, reading and his most important hobby: tea! Siheld has created several famous tea-recipe's like a mix of Purple Lotus and Silverleaf. Relationships Family Siheld's father was a well known Fel-user but was protected by the High Tinker of Gnomeregan. His mother was a first-aider in Gnomeregan, no further sisters and brothers known. It is said that Siheld's parents remained in Gnomeregan after its invasion. Friends *Blakani Marsch, mother and former cook, is one of his closest friends. *James Dascombé *Gondil Stonewolf *Wimto Sprucklebolt, their relationship is a strange one, and it isn't really working out. He is befriended with many other Magi across Azeroth, as well as the members of the Silverwing Outrunners and the Kirin Tor. Enemies Since Siheld is a notable member of the Kirin Tor, he acts neutral towards every race, altough he has some people and factions he dislikes: *Cult of the Thuzadin, for being part of the Lich Kings's armies. *Nec Demonwretcher, for being a wanted Fel-user. Quotes: *'"Anu belore dela'na.." '(May the stars guide your path) used as a goodbye.. *'"Feel the wrath of a Magi!" 'his most used battle-cry.. *'"By the goggles of the High Tinker!" 'used when surprised.. Category:People Category:Gnomes